Fe
by Lihue
Summary: Pequeño OneShot basado en el manga. A veces la vida no nos da lo que queremos por mas que lo deseemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero Historia Reiss no dejará de tener fe en lograrlo, incluso después de los últimos segundos.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin pertenecen al genial Hajime Isayama.

Este es un OneShot pequeñito que escribí pensando en las posibilidades de finales tristes para mi pareja favorita de Shingeki, ¡si, suena raro!, después de lo que pasó en el ultimo cap del manga más la extensión de un cap en especifico... Mi corazón va a doler de verdad si pasa algo parecido a lo que escribí.

* * *

**«FE»**

Este era el final, después de tantos años de guerra, después de tantos años de lucha, después de tantos años de esfuerzo. Al fin era momento de descansar.

No le temía a la muerte, se iba con la tranquilidad de saber que hizo lo mejor que pudo en toda su vida, tomó su propio camino y trabajó arduamente en seguirlo aun si eso significaba sufrir con cada paso.

Tomó la corona en sus manos y ocupó su lugar en esta vida como heredera directa de la familia Reiss y trajo la paz que tanto necesitaba el pueblo en aquellos momentos de desesperación. No se arrepintió ni miro atrás, tampoco se doblegó ni dejo que la utilizaran.

Todo este tiempo, de verdad, de verdad se esforzó en seguir adelante.

—Historia.

Ella observó a su esposo sentado a un lado de su cama con el rostro angustiado, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente. Trató de sonreír para tranquilizarlo pero el anciano rey no era fácil de engañar, era demasiado astuto e inteligente, él podía ver a través de ella.

—Esto no es justo. —Dijo el rey con un ronco gemido.

Presionó con más fuerza sus manos y lloró silenciosamente. Su esposa estaba muriendo y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada para que ella se fuera en paz.

Sus amigos de la infancia, sus compañeros de pelea, sus lideres de escuadrón, todos ellos de una forma u otra alcanzaron la felicidad, tal vez no fue la felicidad ideal, pero por lo menos ellos si podían estar en paz consigo mismos, hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, luego disfrutaron de sus vidas, formaron familias, criaron a sus hijos…

—Merecías más que esto. Merecías ser feliz y no pasar tu vida atada a un trono y a mí.

—Eres un buen hombre. Fuiste un gran compañero.

—Aun así, este lugar no me pertenece. Aquí contigo, este lugar no es mío.

La humanidad avanzó a pasos agigantados, con la tecnología que tenían ahora eran capases de vencer a los titanes y viajar a largas distancias sin temor. Lamentablemente eso no sirvió para encontrar a las últimas personas que faltaba en el cuadro. Faltaban cuatro. Para Historia solo faltaba uno.

Historia paso cada día con la esperanza de volverla a ver, aun si lo negara, ella jamás dejó de ver el cielo deseando con todas sus fuerzas verla de nuevo, pero Ymir nunca regresó.

Sonrió, esta vez con dulzura, acarició el rostro de su esposo e hizo que la viera a los ojos. Él se sorprendió y exhalo con dificultad.

En los ojos azules de Historia había paz infinita.

—Estoy bien. No mentiré, la extraño tanto. Todas las noches antes de irme a dormir imaginaba que hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera quedado aun en contra de su voluntad o si no hubiera elegido las tropas estacionarias cuando me gradué, o si hubiera elegido… otro camino en tantos momentos del pasado y llegué a la conclusión que simplemente ya no importa, no puedo regresar al pasado, solo tener fe.

—¿Fe?.

—De volverla a ver, si no es en esta vida… quiero creer que si vuelvo a nacer, nos encontraremos otra vez.

Si existía otra vida esperándolos después de esta, no tenia ninguna duda de que Historia e Ymir se volverían a encontrar, estaba escrito en sus almas, el destino las uniría de nuevo. Asintió despacio, conmovido por las palabras de ella.

—Así será. Puedes descansar tranquila, cuando despiertes estarás con ella otra vez.

Besó su frente por última vez y se quedó a su lado hasta que la reina cerró sus ojos y durmió para siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro porque su esperanza y su fe jamás la abandonarían aun después de la muerte.

—Definitivamente las dos volverán a encontrarse.

* * *

Aunque la escena la imaginé mucho mas triste, aun no creo estar en capacidad para trasmitir sentimientos muy tristes con las letras (algún día seguro que si) por eso traté de adecuar el OneShot a algo mas "conmovedor" y "suave" ¿Lo hice bien?. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
